A Fresh Start With The Belikovs
by RoseCollins
Summary: Lissa's compulsion doesn't work and Rose gets sent to Russia, but not before a month of living with and being trained by the one and only Dimitri Belikov. There she gets hosted by Dimitri's family, what will her new life be like? and what will happen when Dimitri comes to visit with his fiance Tasha?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, but Rose can not and will not stay at this school" Kirova stated with a sly smile on her face. Oh I hate that bitch, who does she think she is keeping me away from Lissa?

"Where am I supposed to go?" Panic is starting to rise within me as I realize I'll be kicked to the curb with no money and fighting as my only real skill.

"I'm sure your mother would take you in" smirked Kirova, knowing fully well my mother would never take me in without a graduation certificate calling me a guardian.

" Your humor is getting increasingly dark Kirova" I snapped at her, she didn't seem to like my remark, because her fists where clenched. I laughed on the inside, try me.

"They are bonded" piped in Dimitri , " It would be a shame to dismiss something like that, knowing your charge is in danger without seeing it, as we can assume, is a huge advantage."

"So what do you propose I do guardian Belikov?" sneered kiroova "Just let her continue her education here so she can sneak Vasilissa out again? "

I sucked up my pride and begged. "Please headmistress, I won't do it ag.." Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder as if telling me to stop talking. Usually I would have shaken it off and kept going, but something told me his solution was better than my begging.

" She will stay with my family in Russia and continue her education at St. Basils until she is ready to come back and guard the princess. I will give her a month of training before she leaves so she can catch up with her Russian counterparts." Dimitri says this quietly and calmly. The rate at which his mind operates is amazing and so is his generosity.

"Comrade I can't except this, your family.."

"will be fine with it, as I said, it's a shame to waste your bond" The fucker interrupted me again. I didn't particularly like his idea, but it was better than being a common bloodwhore and meant that I could still guard Lissa. I just hope that Kirova agrees.

"Fine, but during this month Rose will be staying in your living quarters and you will take full responsibility for her actions." Her smile was gone, she was full business mode now. "Rose, Lissa say your goodbyes, you will not be allowed any contact in the next month, I don't want you escaping again." This was ridiculous and unfair, but Lissa comes first and I'll do this for her. I gave Lissa a huge bear hug as tears started to sting my eyes. "I'll miss you."

Lissa couldn't say anything, her eyes were burning red with tears. She unhooked her rose necklace that she had gotten from her uncle Victor Dashkov and gave it to me.

"I can't take this" I said my voice breaking near the end.

"yes you can, when you come back you will return it and take back your role as my guardian and best friend" She sounded so much like a ruler at that moment, I was truly going to miss her. This opportunity will not go to waste, I will train until I bleed with Dimitri and get perfect grades and I will protect Lissa, from every danger possible.

We hugged one last time before Dimitri grabbed my arm and dragged me out. "thank you, honestly" I said as I looked up a him

"Don't disappoint me" he said, looking straight ahead.

I won't.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: I try to update everyday and probably will for at least the first 10-15 chapters:) the first chapter was a little bit short, but I'm working on it. These two chapters will be a bit more boring than the rest because it's mosty mapping out feelings and Rose getting settled. Excitement will come, I promise. **

"You can sleep here" Dimitri said pointing to the bed, it was small and was covered in green cotton sheets. The room was quite roomy, much bigger than the student dorms . The kitchen was basic, fridge, sink, dishwasher, oven, nothing fancy. The bathroom was all white and immaculate, that would change. As I was looking around I noticed that there was only one bed.

"where will you sleep comrade?"

"Rosemarie will you please refrain from calling me comrade? I'll sleep on the sofa, it pulls out." He says with practically no expression on his face. This is going to be a very long month. Ugh Rosemarie, I hate my full name, its so.. old fashioned, like I'm some kind of 80 year old woman with a flower garden. I would have gotten angry, but look at him, he is way too attractive to be mad at.

"Would you prefer me call you Russian god? I think that would be mildly inappropriate and no I'll take the sofa, you are doing me a favor." I said and glared at him, something that would intimidate anyone, except for him apparently. "Oh and by the way I prefer Rose."

" Rose you will be training very hard this next month, you need somewhere comfortable to rest." He had a compassionate look on his face, something told me it had to do with the fact that I just got separated from everyone I knew and loved that was making him so accommodating. "Oh and prefer Dimitri" he said with a smirk, I laughed at that but regained my composure soon after.

"I'm not a damsel in distress comrade" I said emphasizing the comrade. I put my bag on the sofa and sat there looking at his amused expression.

"Get some rest, we start training tomorrow" Oh goody. "I'm going to go take a shower, there are extra toiletries in the cupboard next to the bed if you want to take one after me." A sexy, muscular Russian god is showering in the same apartment as me. I am so happy I might burst. I fight to keep a shit eating grin off my face and nod slightly in response. The minute the shower turns on I get sucked into Lissas head. She is with Christian and they are flirting. He's bad news.

"I miss Rose, she was the only one there for me after... well after the accident" A tear ran down her cheek and I just wish I was there to hug her.

" Boo Hoo, you forget my parents where hunted down and killed. No one cared about them and now no one cares about me. Join the club" Who does this Christian asshole think he is? How could he say that?

"How could you say that? a parent is a parent, no matter how many people went to the funeral. I'm sorry you didn't get the 'appropriate' number of mourners for your parents, maybe if you didn't act so dark and bruding more people would like you " I could feel the anger burning inside of her, but more so the sadness. I'll admit I was proud of her outburst.

"you're right, I'm sorry. As you can imagine being the son of strigoi parents makes you quite defensive. Even when you don't need to be." I hate it when people play the victim and he seems to be milking it for all its worth, don't get me wrong he lost his parents, but they turned strigoi, I give them no compassion. Lissa is not like me though, she is empathetic and sweet and I can feel understanding dawn inside of her.

"It's ok, I get it" Oh Liss no, she is going to start liking him I just know it. Yup there we go, she likes his eyes aaaand now she is staring at his lips. Sometimes I wish this wasn't just a one way bond.

"I was hoping you would"

Suddenly I just sucked into the real world again as I heard the shower stop. I need to remind myself to handle the whole Christian situation. A very attractive, very wet, shirtless Dimitri comes out with only a towel rapped around his waist. I could get used to this.

"I'm done, do you need at towel?" He says reaching into the cupboard to be me one. As he does, his towel slips down a little bit and I can see a very prominent V and am lost for words as I start to imagine where that v leads to.

"Rose? Rosemarie? Roza?" he says trying to get my attention

"what? um yea sorry that would be great" I smile up at him. He smiles back and hands me the towel.

"Sorry I don't have any girly scents, I could go buy you some tomorrow, just give me a list of everything you need." Oh I'll give you a list of everything I need, you're right on top of it.

"No problemo muchacho, I'll get started on that list as soon as I finish up in there" He gives me an amused look that turns expectant. "what?" I ask when he doesn't say anything.

"I'm sorry to be so blunt, but can you go shower now? I need to get dressed" He says with the shadow of a smile. I nod and head straight for the bathroom. I undress and am shocked by my reflection; mascara running, messy bed hair (from the car ride to saint vlads) and a couple of bruises that look like they are going to get worse. I grab a comb and tame my hair as much as I can before stepping into the shower. The warm water stings against my bruises, but feels good. I use the shampoo and it smells of Dimitri, mint and manly musk. I honestly don't mind it. The body wash smells the same, as I rub it all over my body I imagine my hands were Dimitri's . God whats wring with me? he is hot and all but keep your shit together Rose. After I'm done I get out of the shower and dry myself off. I'm worried about Lissa, what if something happens to her and I'm not there to stop it? I would never forgive myself. I step out of the bathroom and realize I don't have any clean clothes with me.

"um Dimitri?" I say shyly, he glances up from a country western book he was reading, bad taste, and looks me up and down with an emotion I can't quite read. "I don't have any clean clothes" His eyes go wide, but he soon composes himself. He is wearing grey sweatpants and a green t-shirt that perfectly shows off his godlike abs and arms.

" Here you go" He tosses me a pair of womens sweatpants and a tank top. Wow, where did he get these from? probably form his girlfriend. A spike of disappointment goes through me but I quickly brush it off. He is my mentor, I am here to learn from him so that I can protect Lissa, that's all. " I have a shift starting in five minutes, I suggest you take a nap, you're on vampire time now and you have training with me in three hours. I assume you remember where the gym is." he is back in business mode. Great. He leaves and locks the door much to my dismay, I decide to take his advice and take a nap.

Dimitri POV:

"are you sure it's ok?" I ask my mother, she had just agreed to host Rose until the year is over and ask the academy if they would be willing to accept her.

"Of coarse Dimka, anything for you, just tell me what preparations to make and I'm sure we will get along beautifully" I'm sure they would, Rose is a lot like my sister Victoria, they will definitely be friends.

"Thank you, I'll call you later" I say to my mother smiling, she has a good heart.

"Goodbye Dimka, I love you son" With that I hang up, I miss my family sometimes, but this is where my duty is, this is where Tasha is. I don't see Tasha as more than a friend, but I know she wants me to see her as something more. She will most probably be the one I settle down with, I don't get close to people easily and although I don't love her, I think I could learn to.

I wonder what Rose is doing now, I hope she does rest, she needs it after what she has been through today. There is just something about her, I feel like I need to help her even though she doesn't need me too. She is so strong, I could tell that she didn't like my suggestion , but she did it for Lissa, she knows what what he responsibilities are. A real Guardian, a real woman. For someone so reckless and immature, she is very wise. If she wasn't so young, if I wasn't her mentor.. no I can't think like that. I need to focus and train her to the best of my ability. She is loyal that's all, I like that in a student and I have respect for her, thats as far as my feelings go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: First I want to thank xoxo, BekaRoo and Tammy for reviewing :D it's greatly appreciated. Also a big thank you to all those who favorited and followed the story Well that's all actually enjoy. :) **

"God damn it!" I shouted as Dimitri took me down.. again. "Comrade will you please go easy on me? I'v been knoked on my ass ten times today, it's getting ridiculous." I knew I wasn't at my best at that moment, sweaty, messy hair and probably very red, but I honestly just wanted to not get beaten up. It was the second week of my training and I was getting nowhere against him.

"No, what is ridiculous is the fact that you have neglected training these past two years. Now get up and try again we only have another two weeks Roza" Roza, I love the way that sounded, his sexy Russian accent made it sound like a prayer. He gave me a stern look and got back into position. We circled each other, I was looking for weaknesses, but there were none. Every single sensitive spot on his body he could defend. He was a god. "Rose you're distracted I can feel it"

"No I'm not I'm.." Just as I was about to finish my sentence he took hold of my neck and slammed me into the ground.

"Don't hesitate, when we are in combat, don't listen to what I'm saying. Instead attack when I'm distracted like I did with you." he said still hovering over my body. The look in his eyes was confusing, it wasn't anger, but it wasn't compassion either.

"umm comrade, mind getting off?" I regretted it the moment I said it. I felt cold without his masculine body on mine, but I had to shake these feeling off, I need to catch up. He gave me his hand to stand up and I felt the electricity shoot through me and he felt it too judging by his expression.

"That's enough for today, go change and we'll go home." he said looking down. Who got his panties in a twist? As I changed I went into Lissas mind, she was talking to Jesse Zelkos, lucky.

"No Rose isn't available, if I can't see her neither can you" she said obviously getting a little bit irritated.

"I have been waiting for Rose to come back for two years, cmonn she is just a teenager they can't keep her locked away forever." He did have a point, but I don't want to bring it up with Kirova, maybe Dimitri.

"Jesse drop it." She said, using compulsion, oh Liss stop draining yourself. She was walking to her room when Christian tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sup soda pop?" God he's weird. Lissa found it endearing, it wasn't so much from her emotions, but form the giggle that escaped her mouth.

"Just going to my room wanna come in?" yup she likes him, great. Go for the strigoi wanna be why don't you?

"Sure" he said with a ridiculous grin on his face, one that Liss obviously found cute. "Did I see you talking to Jesse? what was that about?" He tried to seem nonchalant but it wasn't working, I could practically taste him jealousy.

"Oh nothing, he was asking about seeing Rose" she got the keys out of her bag "He has liked her for a very long time, well like is a strong word. He has wanted to do her for a long time." They both laughed at that, dicks. As Lissa entered her room I could smell blood and a scream erupted from her throat. A fox. A dead bloody fox. She ran over to it and cried, I wish I could be there for her. Whoever did this is going to pay, I don't know how I'm going to find out or exact my revenge, but I will think of something. I snapped out of Lissas mind.

"Rose are you ok in there?" I heard Dimitri yell from outside of the girls changing rooms.

"Yes sorry I'm done" I came out if the room to see a very happy Dimitri, for whatever reason.

"Whats with the grin comrade?" Something great must have happened.

" Nothing" oh well that explains it.

"Well now that you are in a good mood I wanted to ask, can you let me see Lissa? or someone? anyone?" His face dropped the minute I made my request.

"I'm sorry Roza I can't, Kirova said no contact" It seemed to pain him to say this, but not as much as it pained me to hear it.

"Dimitri please I have to" I said with a pleading look on my face.

"Is this a joke to you? You are going to be a guardian one day Rose, you won't get the luxury of being with and seeing whoever you want, no matter how much you want to." He has beaten me down at least twenty times today, but none of his blows hurt more than this one. How dare he assume it just for fun? Lissa is my charge, I have promised to keep her safe from everything and he is not going to stop me.

"Dimitri someone left a dead fox in Lissa's room, can you at least do something? she is very fragile. Things like this.. death, it reminds her of her parents and she can't help but fix it" I let it slip before I knew I had, but by the look on his face I assume he didn't catch on.

"I will and I'm sorry for underestimating how mature you are. I know you would do anything for Lissa Rose. You're strong and loyal and beautiful and.." I didn't let him finish, I just kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but then he did and it was magical. It was slow and sweet, i bit his bottom lip as we I pulled away and just looked at him

"Rose no, we can't I'm your teacher and then there is Tasha and.." I kissed him again, this time to shut him up because I knew. I knew that we couldn't be togeather because he was my mentor, I knew that Tasha was in the picture, but I didn't care. I needed him. He grabbed my hips and led me to a wall where he propped me up and deepend the kiss. Our bodies were so close to eachother I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. His hands went up to my hair, his favorite part of me, pulling lightly making me moan. Then at that moment it was like reality kicked in and we both stopped. He took his one hand out of my hair and pulled back the other thatw as keeping me up. I dropped to my feet, the look he had on his face resembled regret. Regret for kissing me.

"Let's go." Thats all I got, no sorry, no that was great, just lets go. He walked so fast I could barely keep up with him. He unlocked the door and nearly closed it in my face. "I'm going for a run, saty here" not like I had much choice. What am I going to do now? he kissed me back! it's not all my fault. I guess we're back to boring tense comrade again, he only started to lighten up a few days ago, I honestly hope nothing changes.

**Ok so I have two plans for the next chapter: Do you want to see what happens and how Dimitri reacts after he comes back from his run? or do you want a flashback and Dimitri's POV? **


End file.
